Spring is Coming Inside Me (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: You can cut all the flowers but you cant keep Spring from coming. Starring Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob. JINSEOB.


**Spring is Coming Inside Me**

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob**

Cameo: Bae **Jinyoung**

.

.

.

* * *

❝ _Each moment of the seasons had its own beauty._ ❞

* * *

Di penghujung musim dingin ini, Hyungseob mengisi sebagian waktunya berdiam diri di depan televisi, menonton apapun yang bisa ditonton. Apartemen ini tentu tinggal berisi Hyungseob seorang. Dulunya dia tinggal bersama Bae Jinyoung tapi, setelah teman satu SMAnya itu punya kekasih, dia pindah ke apartemen kekasihnya, meninggalkan Hyungseob menjaga apartemen ini sendirian. Sebenarnya Jinyoung tidak benar-benar pindah. Beberapa barangnya masih di apartemen ini dan sewaktu-waktu juga tidur disini.

Merasa mendengar pintu terbuka, Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, mendapati Jinyoung tengah melepas sepatunya. Hyungseob sendiri tidak mengira kalau Jinyoung akan pulang sepagi ini. Benar benar pagi karena Jinyoung tidak pernah pulang kurang dari pukul sembilan pagi. Dan sekarang nyatanya baru pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat.

❝Tumben kemari.❞ Matanya terus memperhatikan Jinyoung yang melangkah mendekat.

Jinyoung mendengus sambil meletakkan sebungkus makanan di depan Hyungseob,❝Jihoon bilang kau tidak masuk kelas dua hari ini. Orang bodoh yang tidak peka kalau kau demam.❞

❝Aku sudah baikan.❞ Elak Hyungseob. Bibirnya cemberut dan berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata lagi dengan Jinyoung; gestur Hyungseob ketika takut ketahuan bohong.

Jinyoung mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, dia tentu tidak percaya. Tangannya mendorong dahi Hyungseob singkat sebelum melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk. Telinganya sempat menangkap erangan kesal Hyungseob namun tetap abai. Tidak berlalu lama, Jinyoung sudah duduk di sebelah Hyungseob, memindah satu bungkus bubur ke mangkuk dan menggesernya kehadapan Hyungseob,❝Makanlah.❞ Ujarnya.

Tidak ada perlawanan berarti dari Hyungseob. Tangannya segera meraih mangkuk dan menyendokkan bubur hangat itu perlahan ke mulutnya. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara, lebih menikmati tayangan di televisi yang menampilkan kartun. Baru ketika Hyungseob selesai makan, Jinyoung kembali bicara.

❝Hey, aku butuh bicara.❞

Hyungseob mengangguk, mengalihkan matanya dari televisi ke Jinyoung,❝Ada masalah?❞

Jinyoung menggeleng,❝Bukan aku, tapi temanku,❞ Jinyoung diam sebentar, mencoba melihat reaksi Hyungseob tapi, pemuda yang sedang sakit itu tetap diam seolah menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya,❝Dia butuh tempat tinggal selama sebulan dan aku menawarkan kamarku untuk ditempati karena sebulan ini aku harus tetap tinggal di apartemen Jihoon. Keadaan keluarga Jihoon sedang tidak baik dan dia perlu penyokong. Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya sendirian.❞

❝Jadi aku akan tinggal berdua dengan temanmu selama sebulan, begitu?❞ Hyungseob memperjelas.

❝Ya. Jika keadaan membaik, mungkin lebih cepat.❞

❝Lalu barang-barangmu?❞

❝Aku akan membawa beberapa barang dan memasukkan yang tersisa ke lemari. Kamarku masih cukup lebar untuk ditempati lemari baru.❞

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk kecil.

❝Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan, kan?❞ Sebenarnya Jinyoung yakin kalau Hyungseob tidak akan protes tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan.

❝Tidak. Beri tahu aku kalau dia akan kemari, aku akan memasak.❞

Senyum merekah di wajah Jinyoung. Hyungseob berani bersumpah kalau Jinyoung sekarang sangat tampan. Entah karena dia terlihat bahagia atau Hyungseob saja yang terlambat menyadari ketampanan teman SMAnya ini. Diam-diam Hyungseob merasa merona sendiri dihadiahi senyum seperti itu dan untuk menutupinya, Hyungseob membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah mempesona.

❝Wah, seperti yang diharapkan, Ahn Hyungseob Dewi Penolong.❞

Senyum Hyungseob luntur. Tergantikan dengan wajah kesalnya. Keinginannya memukul kepala kecil Jinyoung begitu besar tapi, energinya habis karena sedang sakit, jadi mulutnya bekerja dua kali lipat.

❝AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN, BAE JINYOUNG!❞

Begitulah akhir percakapan mereka.

Hari masih panjang, mengingat sekarang juga baru pukul tujuh pagi. Jinyoung memaksanya kembali tidur tapi, mengantuk saja tidak, bagaimana Hyungseob bisa tidur. Tubuh Hyungseob tentu lelah dan sedikit demam. Kepalanya juga pusing tapi, kasurnya serasa tidak nyaman ditempati. Lebih baik menonton televisi ditemani Bae Jinyoung. Ya, walaupun pemuda itu sempat membuatnya kesal tapi, kalau tidak bersama Jinyoung, Hyungseob mau bersama siapa lagi?

Hyungseob ingat. Katanya, pemuda tampan itu akan tidur di apartemen mereka selama empat hari kedepan sambil menunggu pesanan lemari temannya datang dan memastikan kesehatan Hyungseob. Hyungseob sih iya-iya saja. Dia hanya berharap tidak canggung saja saat bertemu teman Jinyoung nanti.

* * *

[◆ **JINSEOB** ◆]

* * *

❝HARI INI!?❞

❝...❞

❝Jam berapa?❞

❝...❞

❝Kenapa mendadak sekali!? Kenapa juga harus saat kau sedang pergi!?❞

❝...❞

Hyungseob memijit pelipisnya saat merasa pening tiba-tiba menghinggapi kepalanya,❝Baiklah. Kau masih lama?❞

❝Cepatlah pulang. Aku harus belanja dulu. Kututup.❞

Seandainya saja, yang menelfon Hyungseob adalah kekasihnya, mungkin itu akan jadi percakapan yang cukup romantis. Bayangkan saja, sepasang kekasih hidup di rumah yang sama dan dihadapkan pada keadaan dimana yang bertugas di rumah harus menyambut tamu, memasak, berbelanja dan bersih-bersih. Masalahnya, yang menelfon Hyungseob adalah Jinyoung, jadi jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh.

Hyungseob tidak ingin membuang waktunya. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke ruang tamu, menyaut dompet dan jaket seperti percuri. Beruntung supermarketnya tidak jauh, jadi waktu Hyungseob tidak akan terbuang banyak.

Sebenarnya rada mengagetkan juga. Jinyoung bilang temannya akan datang bersamaan dengan pesanan lemarinya lusa. Hyungseob sedikit bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya dia punya waktu seharian untuk berpikir mau memasak apa dan berbelanja. Apalagi demamnya masih tersisa (walaupun dia sudah kuat untuk beraktifitas) tapi, telfon tiba-tiba dari Jinyoung menghancurkan rencananya. Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rencana santainya.

Butuh waktu setidaknya satu jam lebih jika Hyungseob yang berangkat belanja. Perjalanan berangkat dan pulang bukanlah masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah waktu memilih di supermarketnya. Biasanya Hyungseob akan memilih bahan makanan selama satu jam tapi, hari ini Hyungseob memecahkan rekornya. Kapan lagi Hyungseob langsung memasukkan bahan makanan ke keranjang tanpa memilih?

Ya sudahlah, ya? Biarkan saja. Yang penting Hyungseob sudah berniat memasak untuk tamu, itu sudah bagus.

Hyungseob sampai di apartemennya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Saat di lift tadi, Jinyoung menelfon lagi, dia bilang temannya akan segera sampai. Jadi, begitu pintu lift terbuka, dia segera lari sambil memeluk kantong belanjanya erat.

Selama ini yang ada di kepala Hyungseob adalah kesan pertama yang baik. Dia tidak ingin terlihat memalukan saat mereka bertemu nanti. Ibunya pernah bilang, sekalipun orang yang ditemuinya nanti jahat, dia harus bisa memberikan kesan baik. Mungkin saja setelah itu orang yang jahat padanya akan berubah baik, siapa yang tahu?

Setelah meletakkan kantong belanjanya di atas meja makan, Hyungseob berlalu ke kamarnya. Mencuci muka sebentar, sikat gigi, ganti baju dan memakai sedikit parfum. Hyungseob kembali menilik layar ponselnya, masih gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jinyoung mengirim pesan ataupun menelfon. Mungkin memang pemuda itu sedan sibuk sekali atau sudah berada di perjalanan pulang. Semoga saja opsi terakhir yang benar.

Baru saja Hyungseob mau merebahkan diri di kasurnya, suara bel memecah keheningan. Mau tidak mau, Hyungseob kembali berdiri, memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi sebelum membuka pintu.

Ada seorang pemuda disana dan dua pekerja berseragam biru yang berdiri di setiap sisi sebuah kardus besar.

Rasa khawatirnya enyah, terganti dengan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan ketika melihat tamunya datang. Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu melempar senyum malu yang dibalas Hyungseob sesegera mungkin.

❝Selamat siang, a-aku Woojin, teman Jinyoung.❞

❝Oh! Silakan masuk.❞

Jangan pikir hanya Woojin yang malu, Hyungseob pun ikut malu namun tidak ada waktu untuk merenungkan rasa malu itu. Agaknya dua pekerja di belakang sana juga jengah melihat interaksi malu-malu dua manusia di hadapan mereka. Begitu dipersilakan masuk, kedua pekerja itu mengikuti Hyungseob yang menuntun mereka ke kamar Jinyoung sementara Woojin sendiri berjalan paling akhir, mencoba membuat jarak dengan Hyungseob.

❝Aku akan menyiapkan minum dulu, silakan bekerja.❞

Hanya itu yang Woojin dengar sebelum dia mengawasi dan sesekali membantu kedua pekerja itu menyusun lemari. Semakin banyak yang bekerja, semakin cepat pula pekerjaannya selesai, kan?

Hyungseob datang lagi ke kamar Jinyoung saat karangka dasar lemari sudah selesai di pasang. Dia membuang banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan diri bertemu dengan Woojin lagi. Kesan pertama mereka tentu tidak buruk, tapi tanpa Jinyoung semuanya terasa canggung.

❝Aku meletakkan minumnya di meja.❞

Seorang pekerja menyahut cepat,❝Terima kasih.❞ Si pekerja menoleh pada Woojin setelah mengirim sinyal pada teman kerjanya,❝Tapi tidakkah kalian lebih baik menunggu saja?❞

Siapa yang menyangka kalau pertanyaan seperti itu akan datang padanya. Kondisi saat ini sedang tidak menguntungkan, Hyungseob tidak ingin rasa canggung antara dia dan Woojin semakin menebal.

Pekerja yang lain menambahi,❝Kami bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri.❞

Tentu Hyungseob sempat menyesal kenapa dia tidak menolak saja tadi.

Berakhir dengan duduk berdua di meja makan jelas bukan keinginan Hyungseob tapi Woojin yang meminta. Tidak menyangka, kan?

❝K-kupikir akan sangat canggung jika kita tetap diam seperti ini,❞ Woojin mendongak, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia setuju pada apa yang diucapkan Hyungseob,❝Jadi mari kita kenalan ulang.❞

❝Baiklah.❞ Woojin tersenyum tipis,❝Aku Park Woojin. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku kenal Jinyoung saat berada di kelas umum. Aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal sementara selama sebulan ini. Jika perlu, aku juga bisa membayar sewa.❞

❝Aku Ahn Hyungseob. Umurku juga 20 tahun. Semoga kita bisa cepat akrab. Dan omong-omong, kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun tanpa perlu membayar sewa. Aku dan Jinyoung benar-benar berniat membantumu.❞

Setidaknya dengan begitu suasana canggung yang terkepung diantara mereka mulai luntur. Keduanya tetap asik berbincang, sekedar basa basi dan kadang menjadikan Jinyoung sebagai topik. Lagian hanya Jinyoung yamg bisa menghubungkan mereka sebelum berlalu ke topik lain.

Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangan pada kantong belanja yang sudah berpindah ke meja pantri,❝Tidak masalah kalau kita mengobrol sambil aku menata belanjaan?❞ dan segera dipersilakan oleh Woojin. Dia juga sempat menawarkan bantuan untuk menata tapi Hyungseob memintanya tetap duduk. Status Woojin seratus persen adalah tamu, jadi Hyungseob akan menjamunya dengan baik hari ini.

Mereka tetap meneruskan obrolan, kadang juga tertawa karena guyonan garing yang saling mereka lontarkan. Walaupun kesan canggung masih merekat erat, setidaknya saat mereka sudah mampu tertawa bersama, bukankah itu bisa dianggap kemajuan?

❝Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.❞ Hyungseob masih memegang wortel— _menatanya di dalam wadah panjang sebelum memasukkannya ke kulkas_ —menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sebentar pada Woojin.

❝Tanyakan saja.❞

❝Tapi, aku takut jika membuatmu terganggu—❞

❝Berhenti bilang 'tapi'. Aku tidak akan marah, kok.❞ Ujar Hyungseob. Dia sudah berpindah tempat ke depan kulkas, dengan kondisi kulkas terbuka dan sewadah wortel yang sudah bersemayam dalam kotak besar bersuhu rendah itu.

❝Jinyoung dan kau...,❞

❝Kenapa?❞ Tangan Hyungseob masih mencoba menata agar masih tersisa banyak ruang untuk bahan yang lain.

❝Apa kalian berada di dalam sebuah hubungan?❞

Hyungseob tidak tahu lagi caranya untuk bereaksi. Mata Woojin seakan menyelidiknya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Secara tidak sadar, tangannya meremas wadah berisi jamur di tangannya. Hyungseob jelas tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Jinyoung. Mereka berteman baik tanpa ada hubungan spesial. Toh, Jinyoung sendiri sudah punya pacar, kenapa pula Woojin harus menanyakan hubungan mereka?

Lalu kenapa juga Hyungseob harus bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan semudah ini?

Kenapa juga Hyungseob takut jawabannya mungkin saja salah.

Akhirnya Hyungseob membuka mulutnya,❝K-kami sahabat baik.❞ Jawabnya lirih.

❝Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini.❞

Woojin tentu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Senyumnya meyakinkan Hyungseob yang masih terlihat syok. Ketika rona merah yang tadinya hanya bersarang di pipi Hyungseob melebar ke daun telinga si pemuda manis, Woojin melepaskan suara tawanya. Biarkan salju terakhir bulan ini turun, karena baik Woojin maupun Hyungseob sudah tidak peduli.

 _ **Ini akan jadi awal yang baik.**_

.

.

.

◆ **END/SEQUEL?** ◆

* * *

 **Apakah kalian nyaman sama cara format penulisan petikku yang baru?**


End file.
